


wanna feel your heart and soul inside of me

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Come Eating, M/M, one teeny allusion to subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak and Even try something new.





	wanna feel your heart and soul inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe im posting this pls dont kill me

Fisting was not something they planned. Isak would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it, but he’d never dare ask Even (“if you’re not ready to talk about it, you’re not ready to do it” is bullshit, Isak just doesn’t enjoy talking about certain things, _fisting_ being at the top of his list), at least not until now.

They’re watching TV and what was supposed to be idle fingering to stop Isak from whining about Even’s choice of show, has turned into full on finger fucking, Isak’s leg thrown over Even’s shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist, Even sucking bruises into the inside of the thigh on his shoulder, the works.

Right now, Even brushes his fingertips across his lips, and Isak can’t keep himself from licking the pads. He moans when Even smiles and feeds him two, gentle and obliging.

Heat and pleasure rush through him at the feeling of having Even’s fingers in both his ass and mouth. Isak sucks more keenly on Even’s fingers, hollowing his cheeks. He blinks when Even pulls them away, licking his lips in their absence.

Even has already got four fingers in Isak and it’s a lot. Even’s fingers are _huge._ “More,” Isak says anyways. Demanding.

“I only have my thumb left,” Even says. His thumb pressing against the fleshy part of Isak’s inner thigh. His four fingers and his knuckles rubbing and stretching the inside of Isak open.

Isak wants it. It’s been a solid month since Even’s trip to København with his parents and Isak’s night of feeling horny and alone, and stumbling onto some well made fisting porn. He’s been slightly obsessing over it ever since, just a little bit. He wants it and he knows Even will give him anything and everything he wants. Split Isak open with his bare hands.

“Do it,” he says, hoping Even will understand what he means so that Isak won’t have to say it out loud.

“You mean–” 

“Yeah. Please.”

Sometimes Isak is really glad he and Even are as close to soulmates as they exist.

Even takes a good look at him to make sure he’s serious. Then he pushes his thumb inside of Isak’s ass, wet and slick and the squelching sound makes him bite his lip. Makes Isak whimper and try to close his legs on instinct.

It doesn’t hurt. It feels big. Stings a little. Even feels too big and he’s inside of Isak. Isak’s legs are splayed open by Even’s waist, his hips already growing sore. There’s heat in his chest that’s spreading all through his body, like fever.

“You’re shaking,” Even says. With his free hand he strokes Isak’s side all the way down to his knee. “You okay? How does it feel?”

Isak wants to bury his face in the pillows and under the sheets and hide from Even’s intense stare. He realises Even hasn’t even moved his hand yet. What a gentleman.

“Big. Huge,” Isak says. There’s no air left in him, his voice has gone quiet and high at the same time. “Like I’m gonna tear apart. Fuck.”

Even makes a fist inside of him and Isak gasps and whimpers at the feeling. Even’s hands really are fucking huge.

It’s hard to open his eyes, to take in anything other than the sensation of Even inside of him. How hot and thick he is. Feeling like he’s taking up all the space inside of Isak. 

Isak tries to pry his way back into their bedroom, doesn’t really feel like going under, and looks at Even, his hair mussed from Isak’s hands, sweat prickling his broad chest and his eyes pinned to Isak’s.

“It’s– good,” Isak gasps. It is. He just needs to remember to breathe. He wiggles his hips and gasps. _There._ “Really good. Fuck, Even.”

Even groans. A deep rumble from his chest that sounds almost painful. He scrapes his teeth against Isak’s knee in a soft bite. “I’m gonna move now, Iss.”

Even waits for Isak’s nod. 

Isak attempts to open his legs more for Even and becomes very aware of how much he’s trembling as Even withdraws, his hand now in a tight fist, his knuckles the widest part of him spearing Isak open and keeping him open, his rim being pushed beyond all sense. It sort of makes Isak feel invincible, being able to take it. Liking it.

Even drives his fist back inside, slowly. Carefully. He’s too careful. Too slow. Too gentle. Isak doesn’t want this to be slow and gentle. He wants to be fucked with every ounce of strength he knows are in those powerful arms.

“Harder, Even, come on,” he says, gripping the pillow under his head and trying to keep his breathing steady. “Please.”

Even pulls back. Isak sees the lube spread over Even’s forearm and pictures what he must look like to Even, tore open and dripping for him, gaping for him and asking for more. Asking to be turned inside out.

Even punches back in. Isak’s mind goes blank. For a short second he feels like he might actually pass out from how _much _– good, perhaps better than anything he’s ever felt, but _a lot_ – it is. Even pushes and pushes, making more and more of himself fit inside Isak.__

Isak’s fingers tangle themselves in the damp sheets, Even’s hair, tugging at his own hair, knotting themselves over his eyes in the hope to block out some of the overwhelming sensations as Even makes his way into him, his fist – wrist, whole fucking arm it feels like – a brutal force rubbing Isak perfectly.

Isak screams when he comes, his cock shooting come all the way to his own _chin,_ most of it landing on his throat and gathering in the dip between his clavicles. The tremors force his legs to kick out, his back to arch off the bed so hard he almost cramps up, and he grabs hold of any part of Even he can. Shoulders. Arms. Back. Hands. His skin slippery under Isak’s scrambling, desperate hands.

He’s still shaking when Even pulls out just as carefully as he made his way in. Even makes sure he’s okay before leaving to wash his hands in the bathroom, bringing back a wet towel with him. It’s warm on Isak’s skin and he jumps at the first touch of it, his skin burning with overwhelm.

Even wipes him down and Isak stares at the ceiling, counting his breaths, listening to his heartbeat calm down. He feels like he’s had a near death experience, but in a positive way. Even took his time stretching him, but Isak is still gonna be sore as all hell tomorrow, he knows.

“Was that as earth shattering for you as it was for me?” Even lies down next to him, Isak instantly positioning himself half on him, cuddling to his side. Even is hard, so Isak reaches down and cups him through his boxers. Likes how Even’s eyes flutter when Isak touches his cock.

“Way more earth shattering for me, I’m pretty sure,” Isak says. He pulls Even’s cock from the slit of his boxers, jacking him in slow pulls. He keeps his voice low, close to a whisper. The space between them feeling too delicate for anything louder. “You were so hot. I thought you were going to split me in half.”

ven groans. He reaches down to kiss Isak’s neck and then his chin, just below his mouth. “I could feel your heartbeat,” Even says. “Around my wrist and just under my fingertips as if I was touching you right here.” Even places his hand on Isak’s chest over his heart.

“God,” Isak says. He angles tips his head up and catches Even’s lips with his own, twisting the wrist of his hand on Even’s cock.

Even comes in Isak’s hand and Isak eats it right out of his own plan, all of it, feeling dirty and amazing. The air is thick with the smell of sex – lube, sweat and come.

“Sorry for distracting you from your show, by the way,” Isak whispers.

“No, you’re not,” Even snorts. “Little shit.”

Isak giggles, growing hazy with impending sleep, feels like he’ll probably sleep forever after this. Thank god he only has two afternoon classes tomorrow. Even throws his arm over Isak’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.

Isak kisses the skin over Even’s heart before resting his head there. “What was it like for you?” he asks, curious.

Even’s eyes are at half mast, heavy with sleep. He squeezes Isak tighter. “Tight and wet. Soft,” Even says. “Like the best thing I’ve ever touched.”

“Even,” Isak laughs. “The best thing you’ve ever touched should be like, my face or hand or something.”

“Why?” Even frowns.

“It’s more romantic,” Isak explains. “I mean, you can’t talk about the inside of my ass at our wedding.”

“Okay,” Even says slowly. Isak can hear the grin in his voice. “I’ll just do that at the bachelor party.”

Isak is pretty sure he laughs himself into sleep.


End file.
